1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work control system for a trencher type excavator for soil cement wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method developed in an attempt of obtaining high accuracy execution or the like which has higher cutoff performance and is excellent in advancing property and perpendicularity of execution, in connection with execution of soil cement underground continuous wall formed as a cutoff and retaining wall in execution of lower sections of construction structures, shield start longitudinal piles and so on, there has been proposed a method using a trencher type excavator for soil cement wall (hereinafter sometimes abbreviated as an excavator), which method is called a TRD method (method for a soil cement underground continuous wall) (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 5-17946 and 5-280043 Publications, which are hereby incorporated by reference).
The aforesaid excavator used in this method mainly comprises a base machine capable of moving on the surface of the earth, and a cutter post around which is wound a chain saw type cutter provided with a plurality of cutting bits, supported on the base machine. This cutter presses the ground while rotating about the cutter post to dig a trench.
During the time just mentioned above, excavating muddy water is discharged out of a ground filler discharge opening provided in the lower end of the cutter post to assist excavation of trench, or ground hardening liquid is discharged out of the aforesaid discharge opening to mix and stir it with the excavated earth or the like to form a soil cement wall.
However, in the conventional TRD method, execution control such as control of discharge quantity of the ground hardening liquid is done depending on the experience of a well-experienced operator, and control thereof by an inexperienced person has been difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a work control system for a trencher type excavator for soil cement wall which enables carrying out the discharge quantity control of a ground filler and the work control for a soil cement wall formed as a result therefrom, simply and positively by even an inexperienced operator.
According to the present invention, there is provided a work control system, which has, in controlling the work of forming a soil cement wall carried out in the procedure such that a cutter post provided on a trencher type excavator for soil cement wall and has a chain cutter wound endlessly is inserted into the object ground, the chain cutter is rotated while discharging a ground filler out of a discharge opening provided in the cutter post, and the cutter post is moved in a lateral direction of the ground, a display means for displaying at least execution width of the soil cement wall formed by the excavator, and filling quantity of the ground filler at each position of the soil cement wall forming work. For example, this is a display means for display on a two-dimensional coordinate with the execution width in a lateral axis and the filling quantity in a longitudinal axis.
Further, it is suitable that in the cutter post, the width dimensions of the side parallel to the wall surface of the soil cement wall is divided to set a plurality of control widths, and the ground filler quantities discharged out of the discharge opening at a suitable soil cement wall forming work position are assigned to the respective control widths.
On the other hand, the present invention comprises a display means, which displays at least any of an area having soil cement wall already installed, an area being formed with soil cement wall, an area of the ground for which work is not yet started, or the present position of the cutter post which, representing an execution condition display frame with the control width set by dividing the width dimensions of the side parallel to the wall surface of the soil cement wall of the cutter post and set being unit graduation, divide the frame, within the frame. For example, the execution condition display frame is a web-like display frame.
Moreover, it is suitable that data of the actual discharge quantity of the ground filler obtained by the work control system of the excavator are transmitted to the plant for supplying the ground filler for discharge quantity control of the ground filler.